KF5
The KF5 is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Campaign The KF5 is one of the most common weapons in the campaign. It is used by several factions, namely the Korean People's Army, the KVA, the Atlas Corporation and the Sentinel Task Force. It is a starting weapon in the missions "Sentinel" and "Crash". The KF5 dropped by Atlas Juggernauts has the appearance of the Single Stack supply drop variant, but without the range indicator on the side. This version also features a custom stripe camouflage on several parts of the weapon, including the stock, which is not the case for the actual supply drop variant from multiplayer. In "Sentinel", the KF5 is used in semi-automatic mode during the stealth part, but afterwards it is fully-automatic like normal. Multiplayer The KF5 appears in multiplayer as the first unlocked submachine gun, and is featured in the "Run and Gun" default class equipped with a Laser Sight and Suppressor. The KF5 has a high rate of fire of 869 RPM that allows the user to hold their own well in close-quarter engagements. Despite this, it has moderate-low recoil that is very manageable, allowing the user to be a considerable threat out to medium-long range. The rear iron sight is very bulky, but passable at close range, however it is a hindrance at longer ranges, so an optical attachment is recommended. Handling is the standard for most of the submachine guns: it has a fast ADS time at .2 seconds, and the regular reload is rather quick, lessening the need for Speed Reloading. The KF5 has average damage. It will kill in four shots or three headshots up to 13 meters, five shots up between 13 and 30.5 meters and six shots at any further range. The KF5, however, has an unique property in that the first five shots of each magazine have their own damage and range: these first five shots kill in three hits up to 13 meters, four shots at any further range and three headshots up to 24 meters. Considering this high damage profile, especially combined with the KF5's fast firing rate, it is advised to reload whenever possible, as it will grant the player more damage per shot for their next firefight, allowing the weapon to outclass other high-damage submachine guns such as the ASM1. The Foregrip is a good choice, as it greatly reduces the recoil and makes the KF5 a potentially dangerous weapon, to a degree, at long range. The aforementioned recoil is very manageable, however, so the foregrip is not needed. When in conjunction with Rapid Fire, it becomes a very high rate of fire weapon with still a rather low recoil pattern, making it even more deadly at close range and still usable at medium range. Extended Mags is also a smart choice for the KF5, as its high rate of fire will chew up the magazine quite quickly. Dual Magazines is an optional choice, as the quicker reloads are unneeded, but the extra reserve ammunition is useful due to the fast ammunition consumption. The low recoil makes the ACOG and Thermal Scope surprisingly useful (however the former's lack of peripheral vision can be a hindrance), expanding the weapon's long range capabilities. The Laser Sight is an excellent choice for the KF5, reducing hip fire spread significantly, making it a potent weapon in maps where multiple close-quarter engagements occur often, such as Bio Lab and Horizon. Adding the Suppressor turns the gun into a deadly stealth weapon, although it cuts down on one of its main strengths, its good range. This range makes Advanced Rifling turn it into a very long range SMG, although it is unnecessary and this role is better suited for Assault Rifles. Scavenger is one of the more useful perks for the KF5 as it chews up ammo quickly. Low Profile will allow the player to run around the map worry-free of being spotted by enemy UAVs, and Gung-Ho allows the player to be a potentially non-stop killing machine, giving the user the ability to mow down enemies whilst sprinting and sliding. Overall, the KF5 is a solid submachine gun with a good rate of fire and manageable recoil, making it deadly at both close and longer range. Its higher rate of fire makes it useful for inexperienced players who have difficulty aiming, but poor accuracy can lead to frequent reloads and many losses of firefights. The KF5 has some good variants to consider. The Single Stack and Breakneck variants both have a large fire rate increase, from originally 869 RPM to 1016 RPM. This makes the KF5 much more powerful in close quarters combat, especially with the first five shots of each magazine. However, the Single Stack reduces the minimum damage to 16, resulting in a seven-hit kill at range. This downside is irrelevant in close-quarters combat, and it is also worth noting the first five shots of each magazine aren't affected by lower damage. However, the Breakneck has a heavier toll, having 10% increased recoil (which is further emphasized by the higher fire rate) and the inability to mount Extended Mags, Dual Mags, Rapid Fire, Quickdraw Grip and Stock. If none of these attachments are vital to the player's strategy, the Breakneck is a very good variant to use for its benefit. However, considering the higher recoil, the Foregrip is a recommended attachment. The Genuine has a 10% recoil reduction, and as well increases the minimum damage to 20, allowing the player to score a five-shot kill at long range. However, the Genuine cannot mount any optical attachment, and the 22 damage range is reduced to 26 meters - this downside is made irrelevant by the higher minimum damage, considering the KF5 Genuine is a five-shot kill at long range. The Genuine is overall suited for medium-to-long-range engagements as it possesses more manageable recoil and damage at long range, however the lack of optical attachments may reduce the weapon's effectiveness for such engagements for players who are more used to optical attachments rather than iron sights. Exo Survival The KF5 also appears in Exo Survival. It costs one upgrade point, but is included by default in the Light Exo class. It is also used by enemy Gunners. Despite its low upgrade point value and being a default weapon for the Light Exo class, it is quite an effective weapon, having one of the highest magazine capacities of the SMGs in the game. Nevertheless, if the player wants an SMG with a higher magazine capacity, then the SAC3 would be a better choice. However, the SAC3 has low hipfire accuracy. This, combined with the KF5's low unlock point value and it being a default weapon to the Light Exo class, makes the KF5 a good competitor to the SAC3 still. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Hybrid Sight *Auto Focus Sight *Target Enhancer *Thermal *ACOG Scope *Laser Sight *Foregrip *Stock *Tracker *Advanced Rifling *Extended Mags *Dual Magazine *Rapid Fire *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone *Quickdraw Grip Supply Drop Variants Note: The damage and range of the first five rounds aren't affected by damage and range increases/decreases. Gallery KF5 AW.png|The KF5 in first person KF5 iron sights AW.png|Aiming down the sights of the KF5 KF5 reloading AW.png|Reloading the KF5 KF5 Single Stack Singleplayer AW.png|The unique KF5 dropped by Atlas juggernauts in campaign Trivia *The first five shots fired of each magazine have noticeably more muzzle flash than the following shots do. This is an implication of the bonus damage dealt from the five shots. *'300' is written on the left side of the rear sight, and ND→! at the bottom of it. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Submachine Guns